For the Ones You Change
by AlisaRB
Summary: *Secuela de For the Ones You Love* El grupo está retenido contra su voluntad en un vagón dentro del "santuario" de la Terminal. Los Terminianos tienen un buen sistema, pero de lo que no se dan cuenta es de que nunca han conocido a Rick Grimes y a su grupo. No se puede domar a un animal aunque lo encierres... *Post Season 4*


**Disclaimer: **ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic original "For the ones you change" de apenny12. Ni el universo de The Walking Dead ni sus personajes son propiedad de ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso no autorizado de esta traducción está prohibido.

. . .

Había pasado un día entero desde que les habían encerrado en el vagón, a juzgar por la posición del sol. Glenn, Maggie y el resto habían estado allí aproximadamente otro día completo, dos como máximo antes de que el grupo de Rick aterrizara en el vagón.

No les habían traído comida o agua, pero ninguno de ellos esperaba mucho. Glenn había dicho que tampoco les habían traído nada para comer o beber en las primeras veinticuatro horas. La escasa comida que recibieron consistió en un poco de pan, una botella de agua para compartir entre todos y algo de carne.

Glenn aclaró que ninguno había estado interesado en carbonizada carne a la parilla.

Rick había estado muy interesado en conocer a Abraham, Rosita, Eugene y Tara. Beth asumió que las varias horas que habían pasado escuchando las historias de unos y otros había sido una forma de evaluar sus habilidades; ver dónde encajaban mejor en el grupo.

Daryl se había vuelto la sombra de Rick, hablando en privado con él al final del vagón, y Beth esperaba que tuvieran un plan. Cuanto más estuvieran allí, más débiles se hacían, y menos oportunidades tenían de escapar.

"¿Cómo escapasteis?" le preguntó Maggie desde su asiento junto a Beth.

No habían hablado mucho. Beth había estado conociendo a sus nuevos amigos, explorando el pequeño espacio en el que estaban atrapados tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape, y disfrutando del hecho de que su hermana estaba viva. Lo que más habían hecho había sido cogerse de las manos y sentarse en silencio, escuchando lo que todos los demás tenían que decir.

"Salí del autobús para tratar de encontrar a los niños que faltaban. Lizzie, Mika, Judith, y alguno de los otros que no estaban en el autobús. No pude encontrarlos. Los busqué todo lo que pude, pero simplemente… no tuve tiempo. Daryl y yo nos encontramos. Nos fuimos juntos. Entonces viajamos durante un tiempo", Beth mantuvo su cara pasiva, no queriendo alertar a su hermana con alguna explicación innecesaria.

El pasado era el pasado. Ella había sobrevivido. Estaba con su hermana. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Daryl. No había razón alguna para entrar en detalles engorrosos.

"¿Y luego qué?" inquirió Maggie.

Beth no estaba segura de si Maggie era capaz de ver a través de ella o si no estaba satisfecha con su vaga respuesta. Había esperado no ser tan clara como un libro abierto como antaño. Por otro lado, Maggie era su hermana. Conocía todos los manierismos de su hermana. Era posible que nunca fuera capaz de esconder completamente sus páginas de Maggie.

"Nos separamos. Una horda nos tendió una emboscada mientras estábamos en una… casa. Me había hecho daño en el tobillo aquél día, así que Daryl hizo de cebo mientras yo escapaba. Entonces… simplemente nos separamos. No pude encontrarle. Pasé el invierno en un pequeño almacén de una tienda de deportes que había encontrado. Terminé encontrándome con su grupo cuando el tiempo volvió a ser cálido", respondió Beth, tan honestamente como pudo. Omitió ciertos detalles, dado que no tenía sentido preocuparla contándoselo todo.

"¿Pasaste todo el invierno _sola_?" el agarre de Maggie se tensó tanto que a Beth se le entumecieron los dedos.

La forma en la que sus ojos bailaban entre los de Beth y la suave manera que tenía de fruncir el ceño eran las señales que le indicaban que Maggie estaba esforzándose mucho para controlar sus emociones. Beth sintió una especie de alivio por la reacción de Maggie. Al menos aún podía leer la cara de su hermana igual de bien que su hermana leía la suya. De todas las cosas que habían cambiado, ésa, por lo menos, seguía igual.

"Sí", asintió Beth.

Maggie se quedó muy quieta. Beth se sintió como si estuviera bajo un microscopio. Entonces Maggie se inclinó, soltando su mano en el proceso, y la abrazó. Oyó un sollozo en voz baja junto a su oído y sintió que inmediatamente se derrumbaba ella también. No habían podido llorar a su padre juntas, y no tenían el lujo del tiempo para hacerlo donde estaban, pero al menos podían tener un breve momento de debilidad para apreciar lo que les quedaba.

"Siento tanto no haber estado ahí. _Intenté _encontrarte. Salí del autobús para buscarte. Me separé de Glenn porque no conseguí volver a tiempo. Cuando encontré el autobús, lleno de caminantes, me volqué tanto en encontrar a Glenn que simplemente asumí que tú estarías con él. Asumí que si le encontraba, también encontraría a los demás y todo estaría bien otra vez", Maggie respiró entrecortadamente, "_Lo siento tanto Bethy"._

Al oír el apodo, las lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Beth. La última vez que había oído ese nombre había sido de la desgastada y sureña voz de su padre. Rodeó a Maggie con los brazos, agarrándola por la camisa, y la abrazó con fiereza. Beth parpadeó para contener más lágrimas, mirando en derredor para tratar de mantener a raya un sollozo, pero entonces pilló a Daryl mirándola fijamente.

La mirada que él le lanzó era tan intensa que tuvo que girar la cara hacia otro lado. En cualquier otro momento habría sentido curiosidad por saber por qué la miraba de aquella forma, pero justo entonces, su dura mirada sólo la hacía sentirse frágil. Había trabajado tanto en hacerse no sólo más fuerte físicamente, sino también más resistente mentalmente. Quería dejar de sentirse débil.

Cuando Maggie se apartó, Beth le dedicó una genuina sonrisa, "Está bien Mags. Estoy aquí. Tú estás aquí. Saldremos de aquí y volveremos a estar todos juntos otra vez".

"¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan segura de ti misma?", Maggie dejó escapar una risa entrecortada, secándose las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa.

Beth reflexionó la pregunta durante un momento. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde sus días en la granja, y respondió sombríamente, "La gente buena ya no sobrevive en este mundo. Todos han tenido que cambiar para haberlo logrado hasta ahora".

"Aún queda buena gente, Beth. Tú eres una buena persona. Glenn, Rick, e incluso Daryl", las palabras de Maggie eran un eco de las de Beth.

Miró a Daryl, que había reanudado su discusión con Rick, y una pensativa sonrisa asomó a sus labios, "Los buenos ya no sobreviven".

Maggie debió darse cuenta del significado tras las palabras de Beth, puesto que no volvió a comentar nada sobre el tema. En su lugar, Beth sintió la mano de Maggie entrelazándose con la suya propia y recibió dos apretones firmes alrededor de su palma. Beth miró al suelo de madera en el que estaba sentada y le apretó la mano en respuesta.

"_Gracias por entenderlo"._

Beth no había hablado con Daryl desde su "momento" antes de que Glenn saliera de entre las sombras del vagón. Le había visto mirándola de vez en cuando, pero no se había acercado. Ella estaba bien con eso. De todas formas no tenía ni idea de qué decirle.

"Así que, ¿tú y el paleto?" una voz desconocida surgió desde en frente de donde estaba sentada.

"¿Perdón?" Beth levantó la vista para mirar a la persona que había hablado, sin darse cuenta de que había estado mirando a Daryl hablar con Rick y el pelirrojo musculoso; Abraham, había dicho llamarse.

Rick había estado hablando la mayor parte del tiempo con Abraham. El musculoso hombre tenía antecedentes militares, daba la impresión de ser capaz de levantar su propio peso, y era un poco estratega a su manera. Esos eran los rasgos que Daryl y Rick pudieron apreciar.

"¿Él y tú?" la chica volvió a preguntar, usando su dedo índice para apuntar entre los dos.

"Tara, ¿verdad?" preguntó Beth con una amigable sonrisa.

"Sí", Tara pestañeó un par de veces, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa, y en su lugar volcó la vista en sus pies, con los que se apoyaba en la pared del vagón.

"Daryl y yo… Daryl me ayudó a escapar de la prisión. Me enseñó algunas cosas básicas de supervivencia. Gracias a él me he vuelto bastante decente con la ballesta", explicó Beth.

Tara asintió, sin apartar la vista en las tablas de madera.

"Quería darte las gracias… por ayudar a Glenn. Él lo es todo para mi hermana. Ellos dos…" Beth hizo una pausa, causando que Tara alzara la vista, "El grupo es mi familia ahora, pero ellos son la única familia _real_ que me queda".

Beth estaba demasiado cansada para que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. O quizás había llegado más lejos en el proceso de duelo de lo que pensaba. Pero por otra parte, ¿podría ser que aún no hubiera empezado siquiera el proceso? Había llorado unas pocas veces, pero nada de lo que sentía estaba a la altura de la pérdida de su padre.

"No tienes que agradecérmelo. Él también me ayudo. Estaba sola. Había muerto si no me hubiera dejado ir con él", proclamó Tara.

"Aún así", Beth miró hacia Glenn y Maggie, de pie, escuchando a Rick, Daryl y Abraham hablar, "gracias".

"Sí… vale…" Tara le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada más.

Beth despertó con un sobresalto. Recordaba haber hablado con Tara, luego apoyar la cabeza contra la pared para descansar los ojos un momento, y después nada. ¿Cuánto llevaba dormida? Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que la luz había adquirido una tonalidad entre amarillenta y anaranjada, pero todos estaban casi exactamente donde habían estado antes de que hubiera caído rendida.

Daryl, Abraham, Daryl, la chica hispana, Rosita, y el otro hombre fornido cuyo nombre no podía recordar, todos estaban sentados alrededor de Rick. Todos ellos estaban metidos en su conversación hablando en una voz tan baja que ni siquiera Beth podía oírlos desde donde estaba sentada. Glenn y Maggie se habían movido, y estaban sentados en la parte más alejada del vagón, mientras que Michonne estaba sentada lo suficientemente cerca de Rick para oír la discusión, pero junto a Carl, y Tara seguía sentada frente a ella. Lo que no había esperado era a Sasha y Bob sentados justo a su lado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?" preguntó con voz ronca.

"Puede que… ¿una hora, o dos?" supuso Sasha.

"Estabas cansada así que no queríamos despertarte", Bob habló desde al lado de Sasha, "pero Rick y el grupo piensan que tienen un plan para poder sacarnos de ésta".

"¿Sí?", Beth se enderezó, arrepintiéndose al instante.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sasha, inclinándose para agarrar los rígidos hombros de Beth.

"Daryl y yo estábamos con un grupo. Iban tras un tipo. Resultó ser Rick. Era nosotros o ellos", Beth no necesitó entrar en detalles, "Daryl estaba peleando con dos de los tipos. Intentaba ayudarle y acabé siendo aplastada contra un coche un par de veces".

Bob estaba ahora en cuclillas frente a ella, sosteniendo su barbilla y examinando sus ojos, "¿Has tenido visión borrosa, dolor de cabeza, o has visto doble?"

"Me duele la cabeza. Las cosas se vuelven un poco borrosas de vez en cuando, pero creo que es más por la privación de sueño", respondió Beth, tratando de ocultar su malestar.

"¿Has perdido la inconsciencia?" dejó ir su barbilla para sujetar su muñeca, comprobando su pulso.

"Sí", Beth no entendía por qué le daban tantas vueltas al tema.

"Sasha, ayúdame a levantarla para que pueda verle las costillas", le indicó Bob.

Lentamente, usando a Sasha como apoyo, Beth se levantó sobre sus rodillas. Apretó los dientes, siseando cada vez que la movían o tensaban su tronco, pero ni una vez dijo con palabras explícitas lo que estaba pensando. Para entonces Maggie estaba justo detrás de Bob, asomando, y Daryl tras ella. Beth no miró a ninguno de los dos. Sentía demasiado dolor para hacer nada que no fuera intentar centrarse en lo que Bob le pedía; ponerse en pie. Finalmente consiguió estabilizarse, y se giró para apoyarse contra la pared con ambas manos, dejando caer su cabeza entre los brazos.

"Sasha, levanta un poco la parte de atrás de su camiseta", instruyó Bob, sin querer actuar de una forma demasiado familiar con Beth.

El jadeo de Maggie fue suficiente para hacerle saber a Beth que su espalda _no_ era una imagen agradable, "¿Qué coño te ha _pasado_?"

Beth no pudo contestar. Le dolía respirar, imposibilitándole el habla, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía mareada, y quería _llorar_ de dolor.

"Ha dicho que se metió en una pelea con algunos tipos cuando trataba de ayudar a Daryl", respondió Sasha por ella.

"_¿Qué?"_, la voz de Maggie sonaba muy lejana. Beth supuso que se había girado para encarar a Daryl.

"No fue así. El grupo con el que estábamos iba persiguiendo a un tío. No sabíamos que era Rick. Iban a matarles", la voz de Daryl era como música para sus oídos.

Sentía tanto dolor que sólo escuchar su voz era como una dosis de medicina. Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba su voz, incluso antes de que la prisión cayera, pero en su estado actual, todo lo que quería era un poco de Tylenol o un Ibuprofeno. La voz de Daryl era la siguiente mejor medicina.

Bob palpó sus costillas, y aunque era incómodo, no dolía tanto como hubiera esperado. Ahora que estaba en pie y moviéndose un poco, el dolor inicial había pasado. Un leve malestar aún latía cada vez que respiraba, pero su cabeza dolía más que sus costillas.

"Tiene algunos moratones bastante feos, pero no creo que haya nada roto o fracturado", Bob retrocedió un paso, "Probablemente sea más rigidez que otra cosa. Es su cabeza lo que me preocupa. Tiene una contusión bastante severa. La clase de contusión que habría hecho que un médico la tuviera en observación una noche… si aún tuviéramos hospitales".

Beth se recolocó la camiseta y se giró para apoyarse contra la pared, teniendo cuidado con la parte baja de su espalda, y se enfrentó con la multitud que se había reunido en torno a ellos. Mantuvo sus ojos en Bob mientras este hablaba, pero le echó un vistazo a Daryl, que ya la estaba mirando.

"Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" Maggie sonaba un poco asustada.

"Antes", dijo Bob, "podríamos monitorizarla un poco mejor que ahora. Pero hay varias formas de tratar una contusión, ninguna de las cuales podemos usar ahora. Algunos doctores dirían que dormir está bien, otros que nada de dormir en las primeras veinticuatro horas, pero va a necesitar descansar".

"Pues ponte a ello", Daryl hizo un gesto con la mano, claramente agitado.

"Yo digo que si estás cansada, duermas", dijo directamente a Beth, "y nos aseguraremos de que alguien te despierte cada media hora, o lo que suponemos que sería más o menos media hora para comprobar tus síntomas. Las primeras veinticuatro horas son las más cruciales, pero dado que no has dormido en esas primeras veinticuatro horas el peligro inmediato ya ha pasado. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que los síntomas no empeoran".

"Vale", asintió Beth.

"Bueno", dijo Rick tras Daryl, "ya que vamos a estar aquí atrapados es hora de discutir el plan".

Carl se puso junto a Beth. Ella le miró y sonrió, aliviada de que las cosas fueran a ponerse en marcha por fin. Ya habían estado demasiado tiempo allí. Los otros llevaban más allí, pero Beth sentía que les iba llegando su hora. Era una corazonada y ella había aprendido a confiar _siempre_ cuando sintiera una.

"Hemos estado barajando nuestras opciones. Pensamos en intentar atrapar al que nos traiga la comida, pero como la probabilidad de que sea sólo uno o de que no haya francotiradores en el tejado, preparados para algo así, es escasa. El conducto de ventilación está sellado así que no haya forma de salir por ahí. Podríamos intentar echar abajo la puerta para empujar el raíl al que está conectada, comprometiendo la cerradura de fuera, pero eso requeriría herramientas que no tenemos", explicó Rick, "Entonces Eugene ha dicho algo que nos ha llamado la atención".

Eugene, el hombre alto con un impresionante tupé ochentero asintió a las palabras de Rick, "El suelo del vagón se compone de madera. Lo más probable es que sea de roble por su durabilidad. Hemos estado mirando los tablones y calculo que son aproximadamente unos veinticuatro centímetros y medio de ancho, unos cinco o seis centímetros de grosor, además de una caída estimada en unos dos o tres metros".

Beth sintió que estaba de vuelta en el instituto escuchando una lección. La voz de Eugene era monótona, pero la forma en la que soltaba todos aquellos datos de forma tan convincente le hizo preguntarse cuál era su profesión _antes._

"Debido a la cantidad de tiempo que este vagón lleva sin ser revisado y la estación lluviosa de Georgia durante los meses de enero a marzo, hay una alta probabilidad de que la madera esté descompuesta debido a las grietas expuestas que habrían permitido a la lluvia llegar hasta los tablones", finalizó Eugene, quedándose de pie con aspecto incómodo.

"Así que… básicamente, ¿estás diciendo de que existe la posibilidad de que podamos arrancar el suelo y escaparnos por debajo del vagón?" resumió Glenn.

"Teóricamente. Sí", dijo Eugene, "Si fuéramos capaces de quitar la madera de alrededor de los tornillos con la suficiente fuerza, la posibilidad de levantar las tablas es de un noventa por ciento".

"Vale… así que… ¿levantamos los tablones y caemos justo al suelo?" preguntó Glenn.

Todos miraron hacia sus pies al notar los crujidos de las tablas. Para alivio de Beth, la grava y las vías del tren podían verse entre las placas de madera.

"¿De cuántas tablas estamos hablando?", la voz de Daryl sonaba ronca. Beth no podía ver su cara dado que estaba mirando al suelo, mientras se acariciaba la barba pensativamente, pero sabía por la forma en la que se movía que estaba agotado.

"Diría que da a dos… a tres tablas por persona", respondió sombríamente Rick, "Mientras logremos sacar la primera, otras dos deberían hacerlo sin demasiados problemas".

"Así que supongo que la siguiente pregunta es cómo se supone que vamos a quitar la madera", dijo Sasha desde el lado de Beth, "ninguno tenemos nuestras armas".

Rick sonrió mientras se apartaba el abrigo, "Una de las ventajas de ser un poli era conocer los lugares más insospechados para esconder un arma. Así sabíamos dónde mirar".

Beth se inclinó para ver a Rick soltar su abrigo en el suelo. Sus manos trazaron un camino por el dobladillo del abrigo hasta que pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Cuando su mano desapareció en un corte hecho en la mitad del revestimiento interior, Beth sonrió. Su mano pronto reapareció, y estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo de tamaño medio de bolsillo. Beth podría haber llorado ante su genialidad.

"Que me jodan", rió Daryl, palmeando a Rick en el hombro.

Beth sintió que le explotaba el pecho por tantas emociones atravesándola; emoción, alivio, felicidad, pero sobre todo determinación. Tenían un plan, era simple, y podían llevarlo a cabo. Sólo esperaba que tuvieran tiempo para hacerlo. Morirían todos antes de dejar que se llevaran a cualquiera del vagón, pero la perspectiva de morir contra la de escapar de la Terminal… sólo rezaba para que tuvieran tiempo suficiente.

"Así que si siguen con los mismos turnos que tenían cuando llegó el grupo de Glenn, un poco de comida y agua cada cuarenta y ocho horas, podemos esperar raciones en algún futuro cercano", sugirió Rick, arrodillado en el suelo, "Así que tiene que haber alguien echando un vistazo, vigilando desde la grieta de la puerta por si alguien se acerca al vagón. Mientras tanto tenemos que tener a alguien arrancando la madera. Todos vamos por turnos para que nadie se agote. Corremos hacia la valla en mitad de la noche. Tengo armas en una bolsa enterrada justo debajo de la valla. Decidiremos nuestro próximo paso una vez estemos todos fuera del vagón".

"¿Y qué hay de esos tipos que había detrás de la valla cuando nos acorralaron?" puntualizó Carl.

"¿Creéis que seguirán ahí?" preguntó Rick mirando al grupo.

"Podría ser", Daryl se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces Michonne irá delante. Es la más difícil de detectar y podremos ir y volver con más facilidad", afirmó Rick.

"¿Es por el color de mi piel?" la expresión de Michonne no revelaba emoción alguna.

Sin embargo Rick debió de haber sido capaz de leerla, porque hizo una pausa, la miró un momento, y luego sacudió la cabeza y rió, "En realidad me refería a tus habilidades en el arte del sigilo".

"Mmm hmm…" Michonne sonreía ahora.

"Empezaré con la madera" se adelantó Abraham, cogiendo el cuchillo de Rick.

"Yo haré la primera guardia", se ofreció Rosita, siendo esta la primera vez que Beth oía su voz.

"Esto podría funcionar de verdad", Sasha miró a Bob, que asintió en respuesta.

El alivio evidente que todos sentían llenó el vagón. Beth miró a Maggie, Glenn, a Carl, que estaba junto a ella, y luego a Daryl. Cuando él la miró, la sonrisa que ella le dedicó debió transmitir cómo se sentía, porque por primera vez, Daryl le devolvió la sonrisa.

. . .

**A/N: **¡Ya está aquí el segundo libro de la trilogía y el primer capítulo de esta historia de 2015! ¡Bieeeen! He tardado la vida en terminarlo, pero al fin está aquí. ¡Espero que le haga justicia al original!

¡Gracias por leer, y si dejáis un review sois abrazables!


End file.
